The long term goal of the proposed research is to understand the molecular mechanisms that regulate the assembly, targeting and activity of the dynein family of motor proteins. The investigators laboratory has identified several new genes that are involved in the assembly of the dyein arms in Chlamydomonas. They propose to further characterize these genes and gene products to identify the components that interact to assemble a dyein motor complex and position it correctly inside the cell. The propose to: 1) identify the dyein heavy chain (Dhc) domains required form complex; 2) identify the components that interact with the Dhc to promote complex assembly; and 3) to characterize novel components that regulate the assembly of inner arm dyneins.